dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruses
is a secondary character in the "Demon Realm's Princess" and the "Beast God's Desert" arc. Biography Haruses is the .Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Overview of Nagol's Deities He is the of Gypshir. He is also known as the . He is the son of Ishtia and Usarus. He is the nephew of Sekhmetra and cousin of Nelfiti. He already has several concubines and Nelfiti is engaged to Haruses. Haruses is a god of light living in the golden desert of the far west. Haruses is a god that Beastmen worships. His kin group are the falcon head Birdmen. News of him being blown flying away by the Hero of Light is known in the Land of Gypshir. History In retaliation for Usarus's death, Haruses fought against Thores and had his left eye crushed. Haruses and Isdes replicated large quantities of the pyramid, and the entire Gypshir is covered in barriers. With Apophis becoming more active in the borders between Gypshir and Apophis, Haruses and Isdes have suggested that they build a new pyramid. Haruses seemed to be in charge of the pyramid being built. However the pyramid was captured when the Apophis hit the place where the defences aren't perfect. Haruses ordered the Cat Sìths to reconnaissance the black pyramid without telling Nelfiti. The reconnaissance team was captured when they were lured to a trap with a Oxyrhynchus fish as a bait. Appearance He is a man with brown skin, dressed in sparkling golden jewellery. Chiyuki says it hurts her eyes when watching. He wore a golden eye-patch on his left eye. Chiyuki thought he was a handsome man filled with beauty like Ishtia. His appearance is closer to human, except he has the appearance of a lion and man with wings at his back. However he is not an angel. He has the appearance of a human with magic. He is the youngest amongst the Evil Gods. Personality Haruses is a womaniser and has no problem with . Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :He is obsessed with Rena. He declares Rena as his wife. When he was little, he would ask his mother for more details about Rena. Although Sekhmetra tells him to give up on her, Haruses is shown reluctant. ;Bluulu :He refers Bluulu with honorific suffix. ;Chiyuki :He tries to seduce Chiyuki as he founds her attractive in Gypshir-style dress. Haruses tries to welcome her to Gypshir, as he calls her the goddess of knowledge. ;Helkart :He is indebted to Helkart, when she revived his father. ;Ishtia :Mother. When he was little, he was very attached to his mother. He hates the fact that his mother is aiming for Reiji. ;Isdes :They work together for the defences of Gypshir. ;Kuroki :He was surprised to learn Alphos' defeat by the Dark Knight. ;Nelfiti :Cousin and fiancee. ;Reiji :He hates Reiji for being Rena's rumoured lover. He believes Reiji and him are destined to fight. This is usually caused for fighting over beautiful women, such as Chiyuki, Rena and Totona. ;Sekhmetra :Aunt. He is afraid of her and her lectures. ;Totona :He is indebted to Totona, when she assisted in revival of his father. He was surprised with Totona's Gypshir-style dress figure to the point where he gave up on Chiyuki. ;Thores :He hates Thores for killing his father, and for his missing eye. ;Usarus :Father. He wanted to avenge his father. Story The Demon Realm's Princess Haruses was recruited by Helkart to kill Reiji. Haruses declares he'll be killing Reiji, for stealing Rena from him. Thores insults Haruses, and tensions arises as there were enmity between the two. Helkart stop Haruses from fighting, as she states that the other gods are waiting for them to thin out the competition. When the Hero of Light's Party prepared to order a withdrawal on the Freedom Warriors. Haruses shot an arrow at Reiji. He was impressed with Reiji defended against his arrow. While introducing himself and declaring his challenge, Reiji interrupted him by shooting a Light Cannon at him. Haruses was blown away by the Hero. Haruses re-enters in the fight against Reiji, but there is no cooperation with Thores as there is bad blood between the two. The match hasn't been decided and it is in a state of stalemate. The fight was interrupted with the appearance of Ishtia's skyship. When Ishtia invited Reiji to share a bed together. Haruses quickly protest that Ishtia has his father. Ishtia teases his son but she understands the feeling of joining forces to crush a love rival, though it's isn't working well. Girtalu declares the other Evil Gods as mobs and that they should retreat. Haruses and the other evil gods were angry with the treatment as a nuisance. With Rena intervening and stopping the stop, he was thrilled with Rena's appearance. He was surprised when he learns Alphos' defeat by the Dark Knight. He quickly leaves knowing the Dark Knight is heading towards them, he declares that the Hero hasn't won yet. The Beast God's Desert When Reiji appears in the large room of Aarnak. Haruses was glaring at Reiji with hatred. Haruses yells at Reiji for boldly appearing in front of him. Sekhmetra tells Haruses to be quiet, and asked how did Haruses know the visitors. Haruses makes an excuse, but Sekhmetra saw through his excuses that he's still pursuing Rena. Sekhmetra reminds him that he already has several concubines and Nelfiti as a fiancee, and he should quit courting Rena. Haruses becomes terrified and protest when Sekhmetra says she'll re-educate him for leaving Gypshir without permission. Haruses becomes quiet when Sekhmetra stare and glares at him. He quietly listens to the bantering. But he turns pale when Sekhmetra stares at him when she mentions that the pyramid was stolen. During in the feast, Haruses overheard Bluulu's comment about his mother aiming for Reiji. Haruses asked Bluulu about her previous comment, to which Bluulu panics and retracts. Reiji ridiculed what business he has with him Haruses. Haruses says his business is with Chiyuki, and compliment her appearance as a princess. He tries to seduce and retain Chiyuki. However Reiji stops him from recruiting Chiyuki and claiming that he has plenty of women. With Reiji and Haruses about to fight, Ishtia appears with a dressed up Totona. Everybody froze with Totona's beauty and when she'd left. Haruses hastily asked Ishtia abotu her identity. He was surprised to learn how beautiful Totona was in Gypshir dress and stopped fighting against Reiji. Haruses and the Gypshir male gods were waiting for Totona to reappear. Valon told Haruses' secret orders to Kuroki, Nel and Totona. Nel was amazed that Reiji was able to form a contract with the top-tier light Elemental Spirit, which Haruses couldn't do. He accompanies Totona, Nel and Medjed to the vanguard skyship. He is frustrated with the fact that Reiji was able to summon Bennu and he couldn't. In the Kazunel palace, Nefes debriefs the black pyramid situation to everybody. Haruses is angered with the pyramid painted black. When they led the Gypshir forces towards the Undead Army, Isdea informs Haruses about the absence of Dahāku on the battlefield. Zafarada calls out her Ratmen subordinates and brings out the Cat Sìth hostages. Haruses decided to sacrifice the Cat Sìths. Abilities When he prepare to attack Thores, the back wings of Haruses began to shine. He can shoot out strong arrow of light. He is quite skilled, he used the same light magic as Reiji, and was also using two-sword style. He wields a common single-edged weapon in Gypshir called |コピシュ|Kopishu}}. The blade curves in the middle and has axe-like slashing force. Development His original material is | |Horusu}}. Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Divine title Records: Heibos & Ishtia compilation References Category:Characters Category:Deity